Interfaces are becoming more complex and dual in nature. Providing multiple ways to interact with a system is becoming more commonplace. Thus, a user of a system may selectively choose a first or second technique for engaging the system. In certain instances, the transition between a first and second technique may require a toggle switch. In other instances, both the first and second techniques may simultaneously be available to the user.
One such input technique is a gesture based input. The gesture based input allows a detection of movement from a cue, such as a body part (commonly the hand), and based on the detected movement or gesture, a command is initiated. The gesture based inputs do not require the user to make contact with a touch, surface, pad, or device.
The gesture is captured via a video camera or motion detector. Accordingly, the video camera captures the movement, correlates the movement to a stored command center (i.e. a processor and storage device), and translates the movement into an action.
Another such input technique is a touch surface. The touch surface allows the user to engage a touch screen or dedicated touch pad, to control a system. The system may be any sort of electronics based system, for example componentry installed in or around the dashboard of a vehicle. The touch screen or surface may employ capacitive touch technology, resistive touch technology, for example.
In certain cases, the gesture based input systems and the touch based input systems may be integrated together. Thus, a user operating a system may selectively engage in either a touch screen or an area earmarked for detecting gestures.